Cody on Patrol
Cody Burns is having breakfast when he spots Mr Harrison having trouble with his heli-pack again. Dani requests the help of the rest of the team, and they set about trying to rescue Harrison. Heatwave fails to wash Harrison out of the air, Boulder misses catching him in his scoop, Chase narrowly misses catching him, but then a mysterious masked rider in a go-kart drives past in pursuit. The newcomer uses a fishing line to hook Harrison, who takes a plunge into the sea. As Harrison clambers out of the sea, the stranger unmasks himself as Cody to the surprise of the rest of his family. The go-kart, it turns out, is one Chief Burns built when he was Cody's age. Back at the fire station, the Rescue Bots inspect Cody's go-kart as he works on it. Later, while Boulder and Graham deal with junk at the junkyard by feeding it to the Scrapmaster, Cody hunts through the trash for useful parts for his go-kart, and comes up with a seat and steering wheel. Finally, the changes are finished, and Cody unveils Rolling Thunder. The others are impressed, and when Chief Burns gets a call from Mrs Neederlander, he sends Cody along in his go-kart to help. Unfortunately Rolling Thunder is very slow, and by the time Cody gets there, Mrs Neederlander has rescued her cat herself. Cody reports back to his dad, but there are no more assignments for him. Discouraged, he spots Frankie walking her dogs Edison and Aristotle, but when he tries to talk to her, his backfiring engine startles her dogs which run off. Cody tries to chase them, but is again too slow, and Boulder steps in to stop the dogs running into traffic. Cody is upset that Frankie referred to Rolling Thunder as a toy car, and though Boulder tries some words of encouragement, Cody decides what he really needs is a bigger engine. Unfortunately Chief Burns turns down Cody's request to use his credit card to buy a larger engine and tells him someday he'll be able to drive something more powerful. Undaunted, Cody visits Doc Greene's lab where Frankie shows him the cupboard full of super fuel additives. Cody selects some nanite fuel and dumps the contents of the container into Rolling Thunder's fuel tank. Moments later he's roaring off, fire belching from the exhaust, and Frankie's alerting the emergency services. When Cody discovers Rolling Thunder's brakes don't work, he rings his father who suggests he heads for the junkyard and uses the piles of garbage to slow down. Cody successfully stops his ride, but the nanites emerge from the gas tank and enter the Scrapmaster. The trash device immediately goes out of control and starts eating random objects before starting to chase Cody. Just as he's cornered by the scrapmaster, Blades and Dani arrive in time to distract it by throwing a car at it. The others soon arrive and Cody tells them about the nanites. Heatwave's attempt to stop the Scrapmaster by throwing a gas tank at it fails. Boulder comes up with another idea, and while the others distract the Scrapmaster, he pulls the device's tank off. That's when the nanites leave the gas tank and enter Boulder. Out of control, Boulder rampages down the road, but manages to avoid doing much damage, though he crushes a parked car and as he enters the park, starts knocking down trees, much to his distress. Cody has an idea to take the nanites to the power plant and lure them into the generators. Boulder manages to get to the power plant, and though things look hairy for a minute or so, the generators prove too much power for the nanites, which are overwhelmed. Cody helps Boulder replant the trees in the park, while Chief Burns does laps around the park in Rolling Thunder. In Doc Greene's lab, Frankie finds the nanites are mysteriously not listed on the lab's inventory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1